The present invention relates to a truck side-view mirror-mounted sun shield. In the prior art, sun shields of various sizes and configurations are known. However, Applicant is unaware of any such sun shield including all of the features and aspects of the present invention.
The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,717,185 to Caldwell
U.S. Pat. No. 2,020,585 to Stansberry
U.S. Pat. No. 2,681,825 to De Lyra
U.S. Pat. No. 2,863,697 to Watkins
U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,103 to Rosen
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,942 to Minh
U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,258 to Schmidt et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,119 to Rosentratter.
None of these references teaches the concept of a sun shield horizontally disposed above a bracket used to mount a side-view mirror on the driver's door of a truck cab and designed to shield an area from the sun shield to area just inside the cab of the vehicle to shield the driver while not obstructing the driver's view.